<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me What This Feeling Is by PartridgeOnAPearTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897068">Tell Me What This Feeling Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree'>PartridgeOnAPearTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Bedivere, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rule 63, Summer, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Bedi-tober Day 6: Edging</p><p>Merlin does not understand feelings, and he believes that he cannot truly experience them. He still has a lot to learn, and even then, no matter how much he learns, it still won’t change that he's not human. But he can try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bedivere | Saber/Merlin | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me What This Feeling Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sliiightly behind schedule because i was farming the halloween rerun lol. i always want to clear the shops.</p><p>but i'm confident that i can catch up. i'll do my best for bedi lewds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Merlin knows for sure is that he holds a fondness for Bedivere.</p><p> </p><p>That’s all, that’s it. But as an inhuman, he doesn’t really understand the intricacies of that sentiment nor does he know what intricacies are there to begin with, if any at all. He likes how her feelings taste—of course the specific taste itself depends on what emotion it is, but the consistent fact is that they all taste just right. Nothing overwhelming, nothing too bland, and Merlin thought that that was perfect for normal and simple Bedivere.</p><p> </p><p>Her emotions provide him a meal that is good for any day. Whenever he doesn’t know what he is in the mood for, he just picks her, and he has never been disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>So he thought that it goes without saying that he's fond of her. Humans have favorite foods, and this is his version of that. It’s always been like this even during their time in Camelot serving the king, and it continues to be like this now that they're in Chaldea serving a different master.</p><p> </p><p>When Merlin got to taste her feelings in an even more intimate manner, he just liked her even more.</p><p> </p><p>They happened to have slept together during their time in Avalon. They only did it because mana was necessary for her beaten-down body to be in tune with Excalibur which he fashioned as her new arm, but the whole experience ended up more intimate than it should be. She already looked completely extinguished from her journey that lasted more than a thousand years. Even Merlin himself recognizes that her suffering was unnecessary, and when he thinks about all that she's been through followed by the fact that he still had to send her to do more, it just hurts. Even he can see that.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why he made sure to treat her so gently even if the point of what they're doing was just to transfer mana. He dealt with her like a lover would, he kissed her and focused on her pleasure, he took longer than he usually would preparing her just to make sure that she won’t be in even more pain.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it was the first time that they did it—and even then, at the time, they thought that it would be the last time that they’d get to see each other, too—Merlin learned what she likes as fast as he could. He touched and kissed her where she liked it the most. He made sure to make her come as much as she could.</p><p> </p><p>So there was that. He felt he knew her better after. The feelings that he has tasted from her all this time seemed to taste even more flavorful while retaining its state as ‘not overwhelming’. He felt closer to her that he did find himself feeling a bit remorseful about sending her to her death.</p><p> </p><p>But then it all worked out somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the Throne of Heroes recognized her, and she was able to be summoned by Chaldea. Somehow, she managed to escape being erased and thrown out from all cycles of reincarnations forever. He remembers being happy about that. He thinks it’s natural—she's his favorite food, after all. Besides, he was the one who sent her. Of course he’d be rooting for her.</p><p> </p><p>And then, they meet again when Merlin was summoned to Chaldea—or at least when he played along with getting summoned and being a Servant. Bedivere greeted him with such a warm smile and thanked him. “I couldn’t have done it without your help,” she said. There was a hint of girlish embarrassment on her face. He can’t quite comprehend it.</p><p> </p><p>If he were to be honest, he wasn’t used to being thanked. He just did what he could for humanity, and that was a natural thing that people he served just accepted. So then, he realizes at that moment that it felt good to be thanked. He replaces that probably surprised expression that he had with his usual catlike smile and says that she's welcome to visit his room anytime.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t understand why she took the offer, but he's not complaining. He will never turn down this sort of treat, especially not when it’s from his favorite. They try out more things that they didn’t do the first time. It’s even better this time around considering that they didn’t have an undone duty and Bedivere’s death looming over their heads. They had more time to do whatever they wanted, had more time to kiss and suck wherever they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He taught Bedivere what he likes, and she learned fast. They became familiar with each other’s bodies in a way he didn’t know they’ll be. Soon, this was something that they did regularly. He didn’t even think that Bedivere would agree to something like this, especially not with him. They weren’t particularly close during life, after all. If it weren’t for that fateful meeting in Avalon after a thousand and five hundred years—</p><p> </p><p>Not like it’s a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only at night that they hold each other like lovers do, but in the mornings, they're just fellow Servants who happen to know each other during life, too.</p><p> </p><p>That’s it, that’s all. That’s why he isn’t really in the position to say anything about what he's currently seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Master has decided to invite everyone to relax in Gorgeous P’s newest resort. It <em>is</em> summertime, so most Servants are already naturally excitable. That’s why when Master initiated, it pretty much too easily took off. Now, Merlin finds himself in the resort as well, although he assumed an observer role the entire day… as he does most days.</p><p> </p><p>Bedivere invited him in the morning to walk by the shore. She said that Elisabeth Bathory and Emperor Nero are personally setting up the stage so that they can customize it according to their tastes. She thought that he might want to check out what they do together. Merlin declined. He can do that even while afar.</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, Bedivere invited him to explore the resort together. Apparently, King Iskandar formed a small group of equestrian servants. Together, their group started a booth where others can borrow a horse and go around the island. Merlin declined. He can watch the whole island, still, while afar. Besides, Bedivere and he already have plenty of experience riding a horse during life.</p><p> </p><p>Before evening, Bedivere approached him again. The servants who joined the previous Ishtar Cup are redoing the race, albeit in a way smaller scale. She wanted to watch together to cheer for Arturia and Emperor Nero. Once again, he declined. She looked especially dejected about being turned down this time, but she leaves before he can pinpoint what emotion was on her face, before he can even change his response.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she's in the pool with the Arthur from another world along with Master and Mash. Mash suggested a game that she read about in a ‘common pool games’ article, and Master said that they can try. Bedivere was initially embarrassed because it involves having to sit on someone’s shoulders, and in this specific case, Master and Mash already paired up, so it’s just her and Arthur left. She says that if they're going to go through with this, Arthur should be the one who sits on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin knows that Arthur isn’t the usual type to engage in such social events, too. The summer excitement must be really contagious.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, whatever this contagious thing is must have affected Bedivere too because she's now happily on Arthur’s shoulders and trying to wrestle Mash from Master’s shoulders to score a win for her team. Meanwhile, Merlin is sitting from afar and just watching, and something about what he's seeing gives him discontent.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur has his hands firmly on her legs as the four of them giggle at getting wet from the water. Well, Merlin doesn’t really understand what's funny, but that’s probably because he's inhuman and can’t relate with human humor. Bedivere succeeds in taking down Mash from Ritsuka’s shoulders, but she manages to grab Bedivere down with her.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur hurriedly helps her out of the water even if the water level is nothing too bad, especially not for her who’s pretty tall. She accepts it even if she doesn’t need it.</p><p> </p><p>Well, again, Merlin really, really does not understand humans. That must be why he doesn’t want to watch this. After all, confusion is not a nice state to be.</p><p> </p><p>So he just stops looking and ignores that hot feeling in his chest, whatever it is.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Merlin visits Bedivere in her room later when most people have gone to bed.</p><p> </p><p>She looked surprised for a bit, and then she wore her usual calm face afterwards. Merlin can also swear that he saw a hint of sadness on her face before she managed to hide it, but then again, it’s not like he's an expert on stuff like this.</p><p> </p><p>(Bedivere has always been bad at lying, has always been simple and honest, is the one whose emotions he has been accustomed with the most at this point, but he's just going to believe that he can’t read whatever that emotion was.)</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?” Merlin says as a greeting when she lets him in, locking the door behind himself. “Are you about to sleep already?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I have other things to do…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, is that so?” Merlin places a palm on the wall behind her and initiates a kiss. She kisses back a few times before turning her face away, breaking the kiss. Merlin blinks at her in confusion. She's never done that before. “What's the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“…I'm just tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are?” Merlin hums. He pulls away. “That’s a shame. Is it because of the game you played with the king from another world? I understand, that game does look tiring.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were watching?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You look like you had a lot of fun, giggling like there's no tomorrow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that happy before, not even in our original Camelot. You must be really happy that there's a male King Arthur, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“…What are you even saying, Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I know that you’ve always admired and respected our king, but you’ve never had the reason to give such girly giggles that last for hours. I'm only assuming that it’s because you like men, so now, you have a version like that that you can admire, too. Chaldea truly is convenient.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to imply that I like the king from another world as a man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, am I wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Bedivere closes her eyes and shakes her head. “…You are so, so terribly insensitive. I can’t believe—What are you even doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aha, sorry about that. Being sensitive has never been one of my strongest points.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you just want to sleep together, I'm not really in the mood right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the mood? Really now? You expect me to believe that after what I’ve seen?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you see exactly? Because it sounds to me that you're wildly misinterpreting whatever it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know what I'm talking about.” He just walks deeper inside her room and sits on her bed when he finds it. “Well, if you don’t want to do anything, you can just sleep there while I feed myself. That’s not a problem now, is it? Right, that’s even what my kind is known for in the popular legends now, so it all fits.”</p><p> </p><p>She sits on the bed, too. She's near enough, but she doesn’t sit immediately beside him. “I pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin pushes her down on the bed. He wasn’t particularly rough, and he knows that she's strong enough to resist him if she wanted to, but it still happened. She doesn’t look like she's in the mood to argue or push him off. She just let out a tired sigh. She won’t even meet his eyes. That makes him feel something he doesn’t like.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t exactly known for asking in the legends about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“…You're not quite like them, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You're half-human, Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Oh. Of course I know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. So I know that you'll listen if I say no.”</p><p> </p><p>“…And will you say no?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to do this anymore.” She says softly. She still won’t meet his eyes. “You only spend time with me when you want to do things like this. I understand that this is how you feed, but I don’t think I'm the right person to put up with it much longer. I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure you'll find someone else quite easily. You're charming and very experienced. A lot of women will be happy to indulge you.” She sits up. He didn’t have it in him to block her from doing so. “Anyway, you should go back to your room, Merlin. I really want to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks so sad.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin doesn’t move from his place, still digesting what he just heard.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, he thinks he finally understood something important.</p><p> </p><p>“…Hm, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. So please go back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I don’t want to find someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>Bedivere momentarily meets his eyes before looking away again. “You can’t possibly mean that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Bedivere sighs. “…You're just saying that to get me to do what you want, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“…So why are you saying it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Bedivere shakes her head, disappointed. “Just leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know a lot of things, you know. I'm still learning even if it doesn’t look like it. So I'm saying the truth. I really don’t know.” Merlin reaches out to touch her hands. “I just know that I don’t want to do it anymore with someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes soften a bit, then she focuses her gaze on their hands. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And I don’t want you doing it with anyone else either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so…” She looks like she doesn’t want to give in too soon, but her face already has a hint of pink on it. “You're just saying this so that I’ll agree to sleeping with you, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already said no, Bedi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I have a hard time believing it. Why would I be special to you in any way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to prove it?”</p><p> </p><p>“How…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me focus on your pleasure tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The pink of Bedivere’s face blossoms into a deeper shade. “I don’t see how that proves anything…”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Merlin retracts his hands and places it on his own lap. “You can take control for tonight. Tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll serve you.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks like she's thinking hardly about it. She still looks embarrassed, but soon, she nods.</p><p> </p><p>“…Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then. What do you want me to do, my lady?”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What should I call you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just call me Bedivere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Bedivere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Can you…” She clears her throat, as if steeling her resolve. “Tell me why you refused my invitations the entire day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowns. “How is this at all useful if you're going to use the same excuse each question I give?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not making excuses.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t even have a reason why you're refusing me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Merlin caresses his own chin. “…Maybe I was a bit scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scared?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to elaborate?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I wasn’t ready to admit that you're special to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Are you ready now?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Bedivere lets out another disappointed sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin doesn’t want to hear her disappointed anymore. Without thinking, he already leaned forward and wrapped her in an embrace. Bedivere hesitantly returns his embrace as she buries her face on his shoulder. “…Yeah. I think I am. I'm sorry it took so long.”</p><p> </p><p>When he peeks with Clairvoyance, he sees that Bedivere is crying just a little bit. He pretends he doesn’t know. “…It’s okay. You're special to me, too, Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure what this feeling is, though. Is this what it feels to be in love?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s right if I should be the one who answers that because, after all, I selfishly want it to be yes.” Bedivere buries her face deeper in his shoulder. “But you can tell me what it is that makes you consider that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like feeling your emotions. They're the best that I’ve ever had. They don’t overwhelm me, and I feel at home when I feel them.” Merlin says. Suddenly, now that he's talking at length, he wonders why it was so difficult. These words just came out on their own. He didn’t even need to wrack his brain for them. “As a result, I don’t want to taste anyone else’s feelings anymore. I don’t want to sleep with anyone else anymore. And I found myself expecting that you'll do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gently pulls away, and he pushes her down on the bed again. He wants to see her face upfront. He wants her to see his face. Her eyes still look wet, and her face still is flushed. Meanwhile, he wonders how he looks right now. He hopes he's being reassuring. He hopes he's being believable. And all he can do is hope because if he's still doing something wrong right now, he doesn’t really know how to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>“I like kissing and touching you. And earlier, when another man was touching you on places I know only I usually touch, I wasn’t happy about it.” He reaches out a hand and tucks a strand of hair behind Bedivere’s ear. “Hey, Bedivere… Since you're human, can you tell me? Is this what jealousy is?”</p><p> </p><p>“…What did it feel like?”</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like being burned alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin leans in to kiss her. Just remembering that someone else was touching her legs and thighs also made him recall how it felt like earlier when he watched. Being burned really was the most apt comparison that he can make. It’s made better by the feeling of her soft lips and her fingers gently threading through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not very good at talking about my feelings, as you can see, and this is the way I know how to express it best.” Merlin whispers. He notices her shiver. “So… Will you indulge me again tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Merlin is usually gentler.</p><p> </p><p>He kisses, he teases, but that’s it. Tonight, however, he can’t seem to stop biting. He sucks and bites her neck, her ear, and her wrist. He grabs, he presses, he digs his nails in, when he usually caresses and massages.</p><p> </p><p>He realizes that he's acting like an animal. He felt that his territory got threatened, so he's acting out like the inhuman that he is. She doesn’t seem to mind. She's endured far more than this. It seems like if this is the way he expresses his love, then she's willing to receive it all.</p><p> </p><p>She's such a good girl. Merlin kisses her, meeting her tongue with his. He can see that he's moving against her quite aggressively, but he can’t seem to stop. Not as long as she's not telling him to, not as long as she's not pushing him off. She tastes just like the feelings that Merlin has had the pleasure of consuming from her—she tastes like welcoming, home, and warmth.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers thrust deeper inside her, and she moans against his mouth. He immediately seals her mouth with his again. He doesn’t want to be away from her even for a short while. He feels like clinging onto her forever. She's so wet and warm around his fingers, her neck is littered with his bites, and her hips have marks of his fingers on them.</p><p> </p><p>And the way she's accepting it all—because he said that this is how he can communicate himself—makes his heart warm. It wasn’t the burning feeling that he had earlier. That warmth stung and burned. This one felt like an embrace on a rainy night, the same kind that he and Bedivere do.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out and focuses on rubbing her clit. His wet fingers make the motions smooth and easy. He doesn’t know if he's just firmer this time, but she seems much more sensitive, too. She easily reacts to his rubbing when usually it should take a little longer. She immediately curls her toes—she usually does that when she's about to cum—</p><p> </p><p>So he stops moving his fingers. She lets out a confused whine and ends the kiss. Her eyebrows are furrowed, her face is so red, as she wordlessly asks him why he stopped. He chuckles, kissing her neck and sucking on it again. When she notices that he doesn’t have plans to say anything first, she asks, “…Why did you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think I was going to let you off that easily?” He finishes leaving yet another mark on her neck. “You made me so jealous, you know. Why should I make you come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You're so cruel, Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>She reaches down to touch herself, so Merlin restrains that arm by holding it down on the bed. “Aw, don’t be so cold. Just play along and beg a bit. Or maybe apologize. I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>He runs a finger on her clit again, and she closes her eyes, slightly thrusting her hips up. He lets her do what she wants. His fingers go inside again, and they go deeper the more she thrusts herself up. He picks up his pace, and his pace along with her own thrusts at the same time gets him to touch her better. She starts moaning loudly when he touches a certain spot. She's trying to angle her own thrusts so that he’d touch it more.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he chuckles and takes his hand back.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Merlin…”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound like begging or an apology.”</p><p> </p><p>She whines. “Why do I have to apologize?”</p><p> </p><p>“If not, then beg.”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand is trying to break away from his hold. He slips his fingers inside her again to distract her. She moans so beautifully each time he thrusts them inside for the first time. It makes him want to pull out, put them in, and then pull them out, again and again, just to hear that moan.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll really leave you by yourself here if you don’t beg or apologize.” He hums. “Maybe I can even restrain your arm so that you can’t touch yourself, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why are you being so awful?” She's breathing deeply, her lips the tiniest bit plumper due to all the kisses they traded. “I didn’t mean to make you jealous…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm? Still doesn’t sound like begging or an apology.”</p><p> </p><p>She whines. “Merlin, please…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?”</p><p> </p><p>Her face just got redder in a way he thought was impossible. “P-Please let me come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because…” She bites her lower lip, thinking if she should continue. She closes her eyes. She has slight tears due to embarrassment. “…Because I love you, Merlin. You don’t have to be jealous of anyone because I only love you.”</p><p> </p><p>…Now, Merlin just wanted to tease her a bit. He didn’t expect such a reply. But that must be why it moved him so much. To someone like him who has an outsider role and sees a lot of things, unexpected things truly are beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>He leans back down, kissing her as gently as he could, as he thrusts her fingers inside her again. He slips in a third finger, picking up his pace, and this time, with no intention of suddenly stopping. Her lips are so mesmerizing to watch as they let out the sounds that are just as mesmerizing.</p><p> </p><p>Just before she's about to cum, he whispers to her ear, “…I think I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>She comes harder than she ever did before. So much so that she was even crying a bit. She had her eyes closed. Merlin only realized at that moment that her hand is holding his that was previously holding hers down. He laces their fingers together, and that was when another realization came: he had a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He still has a lot to learn, and even then, no matter how much he learns, it still won’t change that he's not human. But right now, as he holds Bedivere in his arms, he wonders if it would really be that hard to reach an understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Only one way to find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Bedivere?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Mmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow, would you like to borrow a horse from King Iskandar together? We can share one and go around the island. Honestly, I’ve already seen everything that the island has to offer, but...” Merlin buries his head on her neck. “…That wasn’t the point, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bedivere giggles. She sounded happy even if she was exhausted. “…You understand.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next prompt is A/B/O so come back if you're into that :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>